This invention relates to a plastic article suitable for electroless plating. Particularly, this invention relates to a plastic article which is suitable for electroless plating and in which a coating layer composed of a specific resin is formed on a plastic substrate.
In case of carrying out electroless plating on a plastic substrate, it has been attempted to form a coating layer composed of a diene type rubber-containing epoxy resin composition on a plastic substrate. However, though the peel strength of the metal layer produced by such method is satisfactory, it is unsatisfactory in respect of heat resistance.